Harry Potter and the Child of the Light
by SneakyMerlin
Summary: Harry Potter goes out one day with the Dursley's. He comes back home with a puppy and new titles. Unicorns, Animagi, heirs and more. May contain language in future. Havent got a beta yet but will soon on hold


**A strange day with the Dursley's**

To Harry this had been the worst summer ever. Albus Dumbledore Harry's headmaster had told him he wouldn't be with his so called family for long. But he lied. Just as he always did. Tomorrow it was his sixteenth birthday. He was excited, for some reason. Never was he excited on his birthday. "Boy get down here" Harry's uncle Vernon called. Today the Dursley's were taking Dudley out.

"Boy! We are taking Dudley out into the country to go meet some important people and go for rides on horses. Because Mrs Figg is sick she cannot have you and I don't trust you in our house so you are coming with us" Vernon complained. The Dursley's were often like this. Not wanting to take him anywhere, and they thought they had a good reason. Because he was a freak, a wizard Harry James Potter was. The boy-who-lived the one who was destined to kill Voldemort.

Driving out into the country was fun. Dudley kept complaining loudly that he didn't want the freak to curse him so he couldn't ride a horse. You see when Dudley got back from Smeltings he had a new passion in horses, and wanted to ride one.

Of course his parents had agreed to it straight away. Now if Harry had asked that he would have been turned down straight away. That was another thing they didn't like about Harry. He had cut his hair. It was no longer un-controllable, he had cut it off his forehead and spiked it up. He had gotten Fred and George to send him some wizards gel. It was a special stuff, hard to come by too. You only put a little bit in you hair and then told it how to style it. He often wore it different ways, but if he didn't it was spiked up showing a lighting bolt scar.

"Dudley we're here" his aunts cheery voice said. Dudley looked out the window and gasped at the sight. There was a white cottage with a huge stable out the back. Jumping out of the car Dudley ran as fast as his killer whale sized legs could carry him. Harry started to follow but was stopped by his uncle "Any funny stuff and you'll be back into your cupboard and not going back to that school of your every again" he growled before letting Harry go.

"Mum when can I ride one?" Dudley wined at his mother. He was staring at a chestnut brown one with a white nose.

"That my lad is up to me" said a man with sandy brown hair. He had three claw marks across his face and pale blue eyes.

"Names Remus, Remus Black" Remus said. Shaking everyone's hands. When he got to Harry he winked and mouth later.

"Now which of you fine people will be riding today?" he asked his voice soft and calm.

"Dudley, Mr Black" Vernon said gesturing to his small sized killer whale son with pride. "What about this young man here?" Remus asked as he stood behind Harry and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "He does not like animals and is cruel to them"

"Very well which horse would you like to ride Dudley?" There were five horse in the paddock, a pure black horse, a pure white one, a grey one and the horse Dudley had been staring at longingly, chestnut brown one with a white nose. "Mr Black what's in that barn?" Dudley asked just noticing the red barn at the back of the field. "That is only for special people, if you were a special person or with a special person I could take you down there" Remus said winking at Harry again.

"My Dudders is special" Petunia stated glaring at Remus.

"So which horse?" Dudley pointed to the chestnut brown one with a white nose. "That is a special horse. My friend when he passed away left this place to me and that barn to his godson. Who now is my godson. The horses name is Prongs. After my other best friend. I will just saddle him up and ill be right back" Remus disappeared for a moment then came back with a leather brown saddle, he started to buckle him up and the pulled the bridle on. "There you are Dudley. Come here and ill show you how to get on and ride" after showing Dudley what to do Dudley got on the horse. It was obviously that It was a strong horse. "For that one ride he will have an hour and it cost thirty pounds" Remus said holding out his hand. Vernon handed over a crisp fifty pound note. "For two rides it would be fifty pounds. I took it that you didn't have enough money for this boy here" Remus stated looking at Harry. "Yeah, well we need to get lunch later so um yeah" Vernon mumbled. "Well Harry do you want to come down into that barn there? There are some cool as animals. Hagrid is down there feeding them" Remus said pointed at the red barn.

Suddenly the large bar doors swung open and Hagrid the half giant walked out. "Arry! Blimey Harry you look scrawny" Hagrid boomed as he walked over to them. The Dursley's cowered behind Harry as they looked up at the half giant. "Remus cast a spell so other muggles wont see what I bring out of the barn. Remus did so. Hagrid ran back to the barn and brought out what looked like a black horse. "It's a unicorn. A war unicorn. Not many around now. But they don't let anyone come near them. I can only get near it because I feed it" Dudley who had just got off Prongs looked at the unicorn and said "Mum I want to ride it" he wined to his mother.

"Mr Black how much would it cost for my son to ride this unicorn?" Vernon asked as he opened his wallet. "Sorry Mr Dursley normal unicorns which are white only let pure girls near them. Where the war unicorns don't mind weather they are male or female. But I don't think your son is a virgin" Remus said.

"I am Too" Dudley shouted at Remus.

"Well then if you are, touch the unicorn. There are only a select few wizards that can touch war unicorns. Even if they themselves aren't pure" Remus said. Dudley reached out to touch the unicorn. The unicorn reared onto its hind legs. Before Hagrid could do something Harry was in front of it and patting it. And whispering in a soothing calming voice. '_You young one are meant to be my master, you were not meant to meet me until when you get back to school and discovered you true heritage but alas it is not so. Son of the Light of the light, purest child ever, I pledge my self to you Phoenix Child'_ said the war unicorn in Harry's head. It lowered itself and was looking eye to eye. Harry having no idea what to do just let the unicorn do what it wanted. The unicorn looked into his mind and saw memories, good and bad. Harry felt the unicorns presence leave his mind and watch the war unicorn with interest. The unicorn bowed. _You will either accept my pledge phoenix child or you will not. I am destined to be with you, as are others but that is for them to show you. _

_I accept you pledge _Harry said back with his mind.

_Very well phoenix child. You may call me Firestar I am lord of all unicorns, I can turn into something smaller if you wish to take me to your muggle home._

_Yes turn into something small. But what?_

_I will turn into a puppy. I will be pure black. The lord of all unicorns can take any form it wishes if they have a good reason. _Firestar explained. A burst of white light and there on the ground was a sleek black furred puppy with a golden patch of fur directly on his forehead. "Come Firestar, We will need to get a brush for you" Harry said as he walked into the barn. He grabbed a brush, blanket, food and water not noticing all the animals that were in there.

"Harry did that unicorn pledge itself to you?" Hagrid asked excitedly. "Yes he did. Remus I'm sorry we cannot stay longer but will you pick me up tomorrow please. It's my sixteenth birthday tomorrow after all" Harry pouted.

"Oh very well. Petunia don't forget to give Harry that necklace Lily wanted you to give him on his sixteenth birthday" Remus said as he hugged Harry.


End file.
